


Kill Me Softly - Too Many Broken Hearts

by Feather_Dancer



Series: Kill Me Softly [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Emotion train wreck, The chapter titles also lie about which song, all of them - Freeform, all the sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cave incident forever changed everything they once knew, who they were and what could be. The damage became embedded in each of their memories.</p><p>Three part short song ficlet thing based on the immediate aftermath long before the idea of the mansion crossed the mind of the dead. First Vivi, then Lewis and finally Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay With Me - Vivi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi started to hate hospitals before even Arthur did because of this.

The nurse at the doorway tells her that there has still been no real change since her last visit and apologises for it with that sad smile holding the clipboard close to his chest. By all technicality, he should be out of it by now, even if it’s just stirring a bit yet he seems determined to stay in the drug induced haze they put him in for his body to rest post surgery. He tells her not to worry, it does happen sometimes and given the circumstances it’s not all that surprising. Her boy is a fighter to have kept himself semi conscious from the severe blood loss as he was hauled here, it’s just a matter of time.

Vivi hates herself for wondering secretly, but is he still willing to be? 

She goes to sit in the chair next to the bed as she always does not caring how much of a dishevelled mess she looks right now. She automatically checks none of the flowers she brought in before are starting to drop as she cannot stand the sight of anything fading. She then looks for any update his Uncle might have left for her when he came while she slept in the van in a scrunched up mess of tears and comforting fur.

Nothing this time, there really has been no sign of him getting out of this, again.

She lets out a small sigh draping her hands on the bed near his remaining arm watching the shallow breaths as they are exhaled. As always, no change.

“Heya Artie, I’m back on shift again. Guess you still didn’t want to get off your arse and wake up again huh? Better be because you wanted my face here stead of Lance or I’m gonna feel put out.”

Nothing, just the odd beep of machinery in response. She gathers up his hand and presses it against her face ignoring the plastic that comes with it. It still feels warm.

“And sorry, talked to them but still not gonna let us bring Mystery in here till least you’re conscious, no exceptions. It sucks I know he’s going mental cooped up in the van but I don’t want to risk getting kicked out and not allowed back in here. Stuck with me yet I’m afraid!”

Nothing.

Her expression turns more distressed as she reaches over to touch his face and brush his matted hair away. Yeah that probably sounded too fake, she apologises under her breath as she watches his mouth barely move in response.

“God I’m sorry Arthur. I really don’t want to lose anybody else! I… I c-can’t lose anybody else. I don’t think I c-can take it. I need you, Arthur! I’m s-scared what will happen if you give up on me too. You’re the only one I have left,” her voice is crackling. This isn’t Vivi, but even her worst nightmares never sought to kill one of her boys let alone try to remove the other as well.

The tears start to fall as she leans over to kiss him gently, just like she does every time she visits in a childish hope it will be the one that will do it. She doesn’t care.

Nothing.

“I’m sorry Arthur, God I’m so so sorry It’s all my fault I never should have made us go in there.”

She gazes sadly at his unmoving face, still holding his hand close when she absently begins humming a song whose words she doesn’t dare voice without even thinking, the tears still rolling down her cheeks as the words try to form on her breath.

 

_Say something I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something I'm giving up on you_

It’s been four days now, four whole long sorry bitter days of tears littered with a broken heart, pieces further breaking up as hope struggles to keep them afloat.

_And I am feeling so small_  
 _It was over my head_  
 _I know nothing at all_

The last words before you passed out, wasn’t my fault, of course it wasn’t how could it have been? You love him as much as I do.

_And I will stumble and fall_  
 _I'm still learning to love_  
 _Just starting to crawl_

You looked so terrified, so shattered, it made me want to scream.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Anything, please. Let me know you’re still here.

_And I will swallow my pride_  
 _You're the one that I love_  
 _And I'm saying goodbye_

Can’t lose anybody else, I can’t take it. I’ve lost him; I can’t lose you as well, please.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _And anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Please just something.

 

__

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

__

 

SOMETHING.

 

__

_Say something..._

__

 

Please….

 

…

 

……..

 

….

 

 

Arthur gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's song is Say Something - A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera.
> 
> One down, two to go! I was told I was cruel when I first got the idea for these three back before Scars was complete then something for Lewis and Arthur hit me a couple days ago so lets roll this train wreck and the continued musical theme throughout this entire headcannon shebang!
> 
> (It does get better, eventually. Kill me Softly proves it, promise.)


	2. Don't Go Away - Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis still won't talk about what happened immediately afterwards, it still hurts too much. This is why he's terrified of being alone.

The first thing you learn after you die is just how silent the world is. Stripped away from the hustle of … life … colour drains to black wrapped in white and no sound can possibly penetrate it to get through to you, as nobody remembers you are there. You fall into the ignorance of time forgetting it ever meant anything as your memories begin to wither and rot with your new corpse.

These are the things he learned within the first few hours of his fall.

 

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

 

When he awakes he finds himself utterly alone in a place he does not recognise slumped on the ground. Not the van, not some cheap motel in the backend of nowhere or even safe at home. It is desolate, cold and if he still had the ability to tell, riddled with the stench of death and mixed blood flowing down the rocks. 

Why is he here? Where is everyone? 

His feet are shaky as he steps on them forcing him to clutch onto the jagged stalagmites for balance as he stumbles forward struggling with barely the energy to stand. Everything looks wrong; like all the colours have been drained away bar flickers of green that fade from sight as quickly as they appear making him question if it was ever there.

He feels odd, so tired, so utterly drained. The rock is solid enough, feeling freezing to the touch but there is just a niggle sitting there at the back of his brain shouting, trying to get him to realise what it is, how important, but it has no voice to tell him.

_Maybe someday you'll look up_  
 _And barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
 _"Isn't something missing?"_

He makes a grab for another, misses and falls to his knees but he barely feels it. His head is pulsing harder; the screams are getting louder and louder, more desperate with each beat unrelenting in its attempts.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_   
_You forgot me long ago_

And then his eyes glance upwards just enough see what nobody should be forced to witness. A body stripped of life painting the floors with red streaks, a very particular one impaled right through the heart and throat. 

 

_Am I that unimportant...?_

 

His own.

 

_Am I so insignificant...?_

 

Oh god, oh god. 

 

_Isn't something missing?_

 

No…! NO!

 

_Isn't someone missing me?_

 

He falls to the floor and tries to throw up even though he is physically incapable now, blanching at the sight of his stained body still dripping the last of his existence away. Yet he keeps looking at it every time he lifts his head like he doesn’t believe it’s really there as he is trapped in a daze with tears rolling down his new face. His mind struggles to process anything.

Then the images steamroll into his view to force him to see, to remember as his mind continues to pulsate with constant stabbing pain as his last moments are paraded for all to see.

 

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

 

No no this can’t be happening!

 

_You won't try for me, not now_

 

Arthur’s face, that wasn’t Arthur!

 

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

 

That is not the man he knows so well!

 

_I'm all alone_

 

Yet here he is, staring at himself with wide eyes.

 

_Isn't someone missing me?_

 

No he’d never do that! Not him! Sure he said some strange stuff recently but nothing…

 

_Please, please forgive me_  
 _But I won't be home again_

 

And Vivi oh god Vivi. She saw it, she watched as his bones cracked and he saw her face in a haze of pain and somehow it is worse than the agony he is feeling.

 

_I know what you do to yourself_  
 _I breathe deep and cry out_

 

He remembers desperately thinking I don’t want her last thoughts of me to be this.

 

_"Isn't something missing?_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?"_

 

Her eyes look wrong for the briefest second, coloured in magenta before she slumps to the floor. Then… nothing, nothing but darkness until he wakes up into the Now.

 

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_  
 _You won't try for me, not now_  
 _Though I'd die to know you love me_

 

He clutches his head tighter willing for the pain, the visuals to stop as the tears still stream, he just so badly wants to scream and wake up from this nightmare. None of it can be real, none of it!

 

He does not seeing the colour surround him and gently touch his face with the softest of whispers into his ear.

_I'm all alone_  
 _Isn't someone missing me?_

They’ve already forgotten you. Your best friend pushed you off a cliff because he wanted rid of you. You were in his way. That is what it tells him.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
 _Knowing you don't care_

You took her memories away, she has no idea she watched you die.

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
 _I'll wake without you there_

Then he took her away only mere moments after you fell.

_Isn't something missing?_

When she comes to sure she’ll realise but the rest, well I guess you left a weak impression.

_Isn't something..._

You poor poor little boy.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
 _You won't try for me, not now._

You all came here together and then they left you here. They all… left you, abandoned to this humble dark pit.

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

And they’re never coming back.

 

_I'm all alone._

 

Ever again.

 

_Isn't someone missing me?_

 

The whispers cease as quickly as they began as he breaks down sobbing into his hands. He is questioning, why did this happen? How did it go so wrong? Why…?

 

….

 

….

 

He feels something touch his shoulder but the softness does not stop him from screaming with his newly gained echo riddled in his voice, terrified of the apparitions surrounding him as he tries to back away.

But they do not mind, lost souls are very patient and maybe, just maybe they can help. At the very least they can promise they won’t leave him too.

 

And that they’ll never let him be alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis's song is Missing - Evanescence also known as the song that twisted on me.
> 
> One more to go which is for Arthur and the title for his is These Words! Next week however will be the first chapter of the Were!Arthur saga :)


	3. These Words - Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur? You can't hide forever. You need to wake up sometime. Arthur, are you there?

_Have you ever, been lost in a different world_

He is here again; in the exact same spot as always seems to end up in without fail. No matter what direction he may tread each time he still ends up here even though he does not remember how or why. Yet, he does not seem to mind. He goes to make a new line in the presumed ground with his foot before he pauses.

_Where everything you once knew, is gone?_

He begins to wonder, what is the point of all this tracking time when there are only three colours he will ever see again? Everything else that ever mattered fell into an endless inky void stolen away from his sight so he can no longer see where the morning began and the evening will end. Has it been months? Years? Seconds? Maybe forever since this… space entrapped him and hid a reality he thinks he might once was part of.

_And you find yourself powerless_

Yet he is in this here, wandering again constantly lost while hearing the strange whispers of a colour teasing him with images of himself that may or may not even be real. He doesn’t know anymore, he forgot how to question.

_With everything that exists, you're numb?_

It’s a very specific colour, one of the brightest against the darkness of the here. It has a word, a name, but he cannot think what it is. It is nearly always there even in the rare periods of silence. 

_Will I ever break free?_

It won’t leave him alone.

 

_I searched my world but I can't find you_

There is the other colour too, that one likes to hide and he mostly finds it by accident. It bolts as soon as he sees it most encounters like he scares it somehow. He feels guilty but does not know why.

_You're standing there but I can't touch you_

Sometimes though it stays and it watches him blankly but always ready to run. He feels he knows it for some reason at the back of his mind.

_Try to talk but the words are just not there_

Words die in his mouth as they do every time. He tries to smile apologetically.

_I can feel a sense of danger_

He tries to soothe it with his hands hoping for it not to take flight.

_You stare at me like I'm a stranger_

For every step he tries it takes one back with widened eyes.

_Paralysed and you don't seem to care_

It tilts it’s head as if trying to decide what to do but it refuses to let the gap between them close.

_The demons in my dreams_

And every time without fail the first colour appears after so long. It makes the second colour flee like teeth are on it’s heels. Then it is gone once more leaving only the first to coo softly into his ear.

 

_If you become a nobody_

He sometimes wonders if he had a name before he found his way to this here.

_Blind, to your family_

He wonders if he mattered, if someone looks for him. 

_Who would you be?_

Is he anything but a third colour, the palest, himself? 

_And life has gone into reverse_

Maybe they are even here hiding too like the second colour does.

_Re-living every hurt_

He doubts it somehow though.

_Along the way_

Nobody deserves to be here, not even the second colour should be. Only him.

 

_Everything that you fear is calling you and drawing near_

You’ve been here before, the first colour whispers, showing it’s self by painting all the space like claiming a territory, dwarfing everything else including him.  


And you belong as part of it for what you did, what you did to that poor poor precious little colour, it tells him so sweetly.

 

_I searched my world but I can't find you_

He feels the need to search again after that, he is not sure why.

_You're standing there but I can't touch you_

The second colour appears seemingly out of nowhere, watching, curious but looks faint and unreal.

_Try to talk but the words are just not there_

He spreads his arms wide, not trying to speak so as not to startle.

_I can feel a sense of danger_

He hopes it means that he’s not trying to do anything.

_You stare at me like I'm a stranger_

There is no understanding on it’s face but it does not run.

_Paralysed and you don't seem to care_

He doesn’t move forward this time, just watches quietly.

_The demons in my dreams_

Ah, but it cannot run from you forever, when it stops for real you should pounce~ The first colour whispers as the second fades back into the dark of the here having never been there at all.

 

_Wake me up and let's go_  
 _Yeah_

The images again why … why is the second colour falling. Why does it look more real than before. Why does it look … familiar.

_I'm about to explode_  
 _Yeah_

Why is he watching it fall, why is the first colour laughing with glee as the second colour screams.

Why does it fill himself with such terror.

Why are there tears.

Why.

He has to find it before it does or something bad will happen. 

He knows it now.

 

_I searched my world but I can't find you_

He tries to run, to hunt, needs to see the second colour and make sure it’s okay.

_You're standing there but I can't touch you_

But there! Peering at something before turning to look at him.

_Try to talk but the words are just not there_

He tries to speak to it but they die strangled in his throat, why?

_I can feel a sense of danger_

Something feels horribly wrong.

_You stare at me like I'm a stranger_

It looks at him confused as he tries in vain to move but his feet are stuck.

_Paralysed and you don't seem to care_

It tries to say something as the first colour swirls from around him startling it.

_The demons in my dreams_

It’s happening. Again. 

The second colour has a name he realises as the first colour lunges forward at it before his terrified eyes with a swirl outstretched.

…

Lewis. His name is Lewis.

…

And he was the one who killed him.

 

…

_Click._

…

_Rewind._

…

_Start over._

…

_Have you ever…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's song is Demons - Brian McFadden.
> 
> I make no denial this song choice was blatant as all hell but thinking of his mental state before he wakes up, when everything is still a horrible nightmare, the horrid realisation that Lewis is dead and his arm is gone... It fit a little too perfectly. It also wanted to be written in a very odd way so I hope it works.
> 
> And with that this little songfic series is done!
> 
> -
> 
> I'm taking a break next week! The drabble will go up Saturday as usual but they'll be no Sunday update. This is to help my buffer, stop stressing myself out so damn much trying to keep up updating so frequently plus it happens to be a Birthday :) I THINK Tell Me Lies Chapter 2 will be next but as it and the two others are still in rough I cannot say either way. Please look forward to it!


End file.
